


养花日志（一）

by Delandour



Series: 养花日志 [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delandour/pseuds/Delandour
Summary: 毫无疑问，他是我的，他的口腔和小穴都属于我，他是我精心培育、只有我能采撷的——花。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: 养花日志 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: LxYagami Light(Death Note)





	养花日志（一）

**Author's Note:**

> *看了moon children有感而发，稍微涨了点岁数，L17，月14。（要不然罪恶感要爬上我的脊梁了）  
> *第一章是第一人称倒叙！无脑搞黄色爽文！每章大概都很短很色（色可能不一定，但是一定很短）

【我有一个秘密。】

【一个、仅有两个人知道的秘密。】

“为什么这么着急的就把我叫过来啊？我可是刚刚才下了体育课诶……”穿着运动短裤和T恤的少年脖颈处搭着一条雪白的毛巾，正一边擦拭着脸颊上垂落的水滴一边向这边走过来。他的皮肤是白皙柔和的象牙色，因为刚刚运动过脸颊晕染上了漂亮的红，似乎是刚刚冲洗过的缘故，透明晶莹的水滴点缀在他的睫毛鼻尖，在阳光下宛如水钻闪闪发亮。

我拉住他的手腕，把他拽入厕所的隔间，然后熟练地背手上锁。小小的隔间里充斥着消毒液的味道，同时混入了一丝汗味和衣服上洗衣剂的清香。我看见他像猫一样眯起那双漂亮的仿若琥珀的眼睛，没有任何的反抗，反而把那只擦拭水滴的手从毛巾上移开，然后摸向我的胯下。那只白绸一样柔软的手在上面不轻不重的按了一下，他兴味地笑了，带着不属于他这个年纪的媚意：“是因为看见我了？还是因为想着我？”

“不都是你吗？”我反问，抓住了他作乱的手，那只湿漉漉的、沾着水滴的手又软又滑，像是一条白鱼。我拉起他的手低下头去亲吻，很快冰凉的水滴就被我舔进嘴里，留下我唾液的湿痕，是舌蜿蜒过的痕迹。我的另一只手摸进他的短裤下侧，摸到一手软弹的臀肉，上面带着的些微的汗水牢牢地吸住我的掌心，真是我可爱又淫荡的孩子。

我听见他的喘息，“我特意脱了来见你的，因为我知道你会喜欢。”他笑了一声，“你这个下流的变态。”我抬头，捕捉到他眼里狡黠的笑意，我忍不住去吻他那双发光的眼睛，从喉咙深处发出的笑声将我的吻震的细碎又煽情。他就是这样的一个坏孩子，我最喜欢的、一手调教出来的坏孩子——旁人眼中的优等生。

我褪下他的裤子，握住他稚嫩的阴茎开始撸动，他很快就有了感觉，顶端渗出亮晶晶的前液，那张红润的小嘴吐出更为急促的喘息。我给了他一个深吻，止住了他要叫出声的前兆，结束后在他耳边低语：“别太大声。”结果换来一个不领情的瞪视。泄愤似的，他凑到我颈边狠狠咬了一口，堵住了因为高潮来临又将逸出口的一声呻吟。

这可糟糕了。我预想到了这个鲜红的牙印在我苍白的皮肤上会有多么显眼，但我只能用那只干净的手揉揉他那头软滑的栗色发丝，叹一口气。

牙尖嘴利的小猫舒服之后更显媚态，他晃着那双细白笔直的腿，慢吞吞地蹲下身，一边勾着眼睛看我一边咬着拉链头拉开我的牛仔裤链，然后掏出我勃起的性器，吐息拂在上面，激起一阵麻痒。

他张开口，伸出粉嫩的舌尖开始舔舐柱身，很快肉棒上就覆上一层湿漉漉的水膜。然后他开始含入吞吐，同时那双白蛇一样灵活柔软的手抚慰着我的囊袋和剩下的部分，我的呼吸几乎是瞬间就粗重起来，恨不得狠狠操他窄小湿热的口腔，然后把精液射到他的喉咙深处。最后一丝摇摇欲坠的理智拉住了我，毫无疑问，他是我的，他的口腔和小穴都属于我，他是只有我精心培育、只有我能采撷的——花。

我在最后一刻撤出了我的性器，在外面释放了。一点白浊沾上那孩子精致的脸，他嫌弃的用被扔到一边的毛巾擦掉了，然后一边拉起挂在膝弯上的短裤，一边理所当然地指挥着我让我收拾“犯罪现场”。

打开门锁出去前的那一刻，他抚上自己有些红肿的嘴唇，对我露出一个微笑，声音甜如蜜糖：“不要被发现了。”

怎么会呢。因为这可是只属于我们两个人的【秘密】。

而这一切的起源，是一年前的【那一天】——

我对一个叫夜神月的孩子，一见钟情了。


End file.
